Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2
|genre=Survival horror |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |ratings= |distribution=Physical }} Resident Evil: Outbreak: File #2, known in Japan as , is an online survival horror game developed and published by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 2 in Japan on September 9, 2004, North America on April 26, 2005, and Europe on August 26, 2005. Following the success of Outbreak in Japan, Capcom announced the release of the sequel Resident Evil: Outbreak: File #2 in fall of 2004. The same eight characters from the first title return with similar abilities, and the game once again takes place in a zombie-inhabited Raccoon City. Five new scenarios are available, the first four being playable from the beginning. In Japan the game was packaged with a demo of Devil May Cry 3 if pre-ordered. Gameplay Scenarios The player chooses a scenario, difficulty level and a character. The difficulty level is tied to what enemies and items the player encounters as they progress through the scenario. The game has five scenarios: "Wild Things", "Underbelly" "Flashback", "Desperate Times" and "End of the Road". Each of which has an event checklist consisting of special actions that the player must perform to reach 100% completion. Upon doing so the player will unlock "Infinity Mode" in which all the player's weapons never break or run out of ammunition. Each scenario also has "SP" items. These are invisible items hidden throughout the level, and are randomly generated on two paths. There are twenty scenario items for each scenario, and twenty items specific to each character hidden across the five scenarios. If acquired, these items unlock new costumes and the option to listen to their ad-libs. The game comes with two bonus scenarios, "Ellimination" and "Showdown", both are designed as training guides to boost gameplay. Controls The ad-lib driven communication system used in Outbreak was retained and improved on to a new era. Rather than using USB headphones or a computer keyboard, players use a command "ad-lib" system which consists of ten key command phrases, used with the right analog stick on the PlayStation 2 controller, and a button which selected lines depending on the situation (e.g. Announce the status of the player). The player can select items from their teammate's inventory and request it, or ask them to use it. The new additions included the ad-lib phrase "Sorry", and the ability to say comments based on what players were looking at on the Map and File screens. The sequel also boasted a new difficulty feature and some changes to the game's balance. These include a new "Nightmare Mode" and several alterations to previous damage charts. It also included the ability to move the player's character while in attack stance, allowing a character with a gun to move and shoot at the same time. Regional differences For the non-Japanese North American version of the game, the 'ad-libs' from the first game were removed. Subsequently, only when a character used the analog stick or made a request did they make a noise. If context ad-libbing was attempted, no sounds were made, negatively affecting gameplay. If a player attempts to tell another that they are poisoned, the chances the message would be noticed are low if they are in the middle of combat. The Japanese release features full voices, while the European features voices, but without text. The Japanese version features Japanese subtitles for the cutscenes while the characters retain the use of English, as with previous ''Biohazard'' titles. Because of the character variety, this leads to a strange continuation where the Japanese subtitles read as having all characters saying the same thing in some situations. The minor character "Linda" is called "Rinda" in the Japanese version. This was because the letters "R" and "L" are pronounced the same in the Japanese language, thus are interchangeable. In Japan the game ran on the KDDI MMBB service. In the United States, this service was swapped out for the Sega Network Application Package. Because of this change, several features were removed from the NTSC/PAL versions, including private messaging, advance search options, and special options to limit the rankings to find specific ranks. Multiplayer mode On March 31, 2007, Capcom closed their PAL and NTSC servers for File #2. Online play was given a major overhaul from that of the previous game. File #2 had a new lobby system, new event system, and an increase in options and modes of play. Capcom ran events from April to late May 2005 that were sponsored by various gaming magazines. This included events from PlayStation Magazine and Electronic Gaming Monthly, amongst others. Clearing these events rewarded the players with characters and costumes. Some events took place in standard levels on set difficulties, while others placed the player in selected levels with Infinite and Nightmare options activated, before the two options were available for free use. After all sponsored events ended, Capcom ran two events in circulation, a point bonus event, and an SP item hunt. The lobby system was revamped to include ten areas with different options in each one, however this change made it harder to join games with friends. In order for a player to join a friend in their hosted or current game the player needed to enter a menu to search for their name, then exit that menu, choose the area they are in, and find the game. This menu did not mention the amount of players in the game when searched for, meaning a game could be full before the player joined. In early July, Capcom closed an alternate server, leaving only one choice for the player when they connected. Months after, Nightmare Mode, Infinite Mode, and changes to the Area system were made. HDD Support was dropped from the Area Screen, but players could still host games with HDD mode turned on by activating it offline. From within the game, or by a link on the official Capcom sales page of their United States site, players could look and see their position on the ranking boards. Reception | MC = 58% (35 reviews) |1UP = A+ |Allgame = }} References External links * * Japanese Server Host * Japanese Website * Official English site * Capcom-Unity Category:2004 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Outbreak File 2 Category:Video game prequels Category:Video game sequels es:Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 fr:Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2 gl:Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 it:Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 pt:Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2 sv:Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2 th:เรซิเดนต์อีวิล: เอาท์เบรก: ไฟล์ 2